


Little Paper Hearts

by HonestPassion13



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Surprise, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestPassion13/pseuds/HonestPassion13
Summary: 1-shot in 2 chapters. Romantic Romitri Valentine's Day fluff. Post-Ruby Circle (before Epilogue). Rose finds Dimitri up practicing fighting moves in the middle of the night before Valentine's Day. 1st chapter (can be stand-alone) rated T, 2nd chapter rated M-MA with mature sexual content.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy  
> There is mature sexual content in chapter 2, but the story will still feel complete if you only read chapter 1.  
> Thanks to TheTrebledMom for beta-reading this story.

I was laying in bed sleeping when the sound hit me: a loud crash from our kitchen. It was pitch black in the middle of the night. Because of Lissa and Christian’s college classes, we were on a human time-table right now, but we were living at Court. I looked over at the space beside me. The glow of the alarm clock said 3:38 A.M. Dimitri and I had gone to sleep side-by-side in our shared apartment, but he wasn’t in our room now. 

Ever since Lissa and I lost the bond, I was always just a bit anxious whenever I had nights off like tonight, even though we were all at Court. Even though I was pretty sure that there were no longer internal threats at Court, all of the things that had happened with Jill, Adrian, and Sydney last year only contributed to my fear. 

Since Lissa had been put in charge, she did so much to bring us into the twenty-first century. I reached for my cell phone and checked to see if there were any Strigoi warnings. Every Court guardian now had a smartphone - thank you, Lissa - and there was an app that we could use when we were at Court to alert everyone with our GPS coordinates if Strigoi were present. But there was no alert now.

Lissa had also managed to make things much more comfortable for the life of a full-time guardian at Court. There wasn’t much that could be done for life at Lehigh when we were on-campus, but here, she’d given us some of the best luxuries. Dimitri and I shared a large furnished apartment to ourselves, complete with air conditioning and washer/dryer hookups. In our bedroom, Dimitri and I shared a California king sized bed, which - let’s face it - a guy of 6’7” really needs.

Another crash from the kitchen made me jump out of bed, grabbing my stake and tucking my phone in the waistband of my pajamas. I left my shoes off, knowing my socks - though they would be slippery on the kitchen and entryway tile floor - would be quieter if I was approaching an intruder, and padded down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, what I saw almost made me laugh out loud, but I caught myself just in time. Dimitri would hate it if he saw me laughing at him about this. There he was, with his back to me, his hair down, wearing pajama pants with no shirt, holding out a banana and pivoting around, kicking, punching, and thrusting the banana like it was a silver stake. I stowed my stake in the waist of my pajamas, next to my phone.

Suddenly, Dimitri spun around and thrust the banana in my direction. When he saw me, Dimitri let out a startled grunt, and I could no longer stifle my laugh.

“Is that a banana, Comrade, or are you just happy to see me?” I asked.

Dimitri put the banana back in the fruit bowl he always kept on the counter and turned his wide eyes on me. “Roza, what are you doing up?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I think I should probably ask you the same question.”

“I asked you first.”

I sighed. “Fine,” I said, “I heard some crashes in the kitchen and I came down to see what it was. Your turn.”

“I can’t tell you,” he said, his eyes shifting slightly.

“I thought we agreed a long time ago that we were equals, Comrade,” I told him, placing a hand on his upper arm, “That means that we talk to each other and don’t keep secrets.”

“It’s not about keeping secrets,” he said, perhaps a bit more firmly than was necessary.

“Then what _is_ it about?” I asked, curiously.

Dimitri closed his eyes in deep thought, then opened them and met my eyes with his warm chocolate gaze looking hopefully cautious. “This is our first Valentine’s Day as a couple where we’ll actually be together. Since we both had to work in different places last year, I was planning something special. Something … outside.”

“Outside? You mean not at Court?”

“Yes.”

Outside. We were going away from Court, far from our responsibilities and worries or the judgment of others, just the two of us. It sounded like heaven. I couldn’t help the smile that lit my face, but when Dimitri saw it, he scowled at me. “What’s wrong with that, Comrade?” I asked him.

“You were there when the doctor confirmed what Adrian and Sydney told us, Roza. You know it’s possible for us to have a child someday. And you were there when the doctor said that the reason we hadn’t already conceived was because of the stress in our lifestyles.” 

I looked in his eyes and let my thumb gently stroke at his bicep. “Dimitri, what’s this all about? We both agreed that we weren’t ready to have a child yet, anyways. There’ll be plenty of time for that later. That’s why I got the birth control shots.”

“Roza, we’ve gotten a combined eight more _molnija_ and two more _zvezda_ in just _this year_ alone. What if our lives are always this stressful? What if we’re always fighting Strigoi for our whole lives?”

I couldn’t help but notice the worry creeping into his face as I met his eyes again. “Comrade, those marks are probably at least twenty less Strigoi in the world than there were before we fought them this year. Dimi-” I began, but Dimitri cut in with, “What if I can’t protect you? I wasn’t good enough to fight off a Strigoi once before. It could happen again.” 

My mouth hung open for a moment. Even after the caves, I still found myself thinking of Dimitri as a god sometimes, but he knew that I wasn’t helpless. “Then, I’ll protect myself,” I told him, “Or I’ll protect _you_.” Dimitri looked like he was going to object, so I spoke before he could. “Comrade, that’s what people do when they love each other. They fight for one another. Like I love you. And you know how hard I’ll fight for you.”

Dimitri’s eyes softened as he considered what I had said. He put his arms around me and pulled me close, one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back. “ _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu_ , Roza,” he told me, looking into my eyes. Even though I’d been learning the language, my Russian was still not great, but I knew ‘I love you, too’ when I heard Dimitri say it.

“So stop worrying, Comrade,” I told him, as I let my arms circle his neck, smiling at him, “If you count all of the Strigoi I staked that I haven’t been marked for, I’ve got more than you. I’m the queen’s guardian. I’ve got this.”

Dimitri’s lips were so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face, but we stayed there, just holding each other. “Roza, I want tomorrow night,” he stopped and glanced at the clock, then corrected himself, saying, “I mean tonight, to be perfect. For you.”

I nearly scoffed. “Dimitri, it’s just Valentine’s Day,” I told him, “I’ve had nineteen of them before.”

“But it didn’t mean anything before now,” he said, brushing a stray hair back from my cheek.

“What do you mean?”

“Roza, have you ever had a Valentine’s Day in a relationship before? With someone you cared about, I mean.” He eyed me levelly.

“Not unless you count the Valentine’s Day I spent in the St. Vladimir’s gym training with you, Comrade,” I told him with a laugh.

“And neither have I,” he replied, giving me a gentle peck on the tip of my nose.  
I felt the need to defend my past Valentine’s Days. They might not have been romantic, but they were good memories that I enjoyed. “But I’ve still had a lot of great Valentine’s Days over the years. Cutting out homemade Valentines made of little paper hearts and giving them to all of my friends and classmates. I usually had to give some to the kids I couldn’t stand, too, but I would give them the fucked-up hearts that came out all cock-eyed and make the nicer ones for my friends. Lissa always used to get tons of candy in the mail from her parents that she would share with me. We’d sit in her dorm room at night and watch cheesy romantic comedy movies and eat microwave popcorn and the candy they sent. I even got to have a sleepover in her room for Valentine’s Day a couple of those years. One year, Lissa made me let her do my makeup and I looked a little like a clown.”

“Roza, that’s not the way things were for me. You know I’ve been with other women before, but I’ve never loved anyone like you. And I didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day with anyone before you. I know that when we were in Baia, you told me that you didn’t want to get married until you’ve got a two in your age - and even if it’s not what I want, I accept that, Roza - but I want you to know that you are ‘it’ for me, Roza. There’ll never be anyone else,” Dimitri cupped my cheek with his hand and stared into my eyes, his face so vulnerable and full of emotion. 

He continued, saying, “At St. Basil’s, Valentine’s Day was not something you even celebrated as a young kid. Valentine’s Day there is all about being with and celebrating the _one_ person you’re in love with. For me, it’s about being with _you_.”

Before either of us could say another word, our lips met in a sweet, tender kiss. My body melted into his as our mouths came together. When his lips slowly parted, so did my own, helpless not to allow him entry. Dimitri’s tongue flicked gently against mine as he held me close. I let my fingers run through his hair, which was hanging loose.

Valentine’s day might never be _only_ about being with Dimitri for me, but he was playing a bigger part in it with each passing day we spent together, loving each other. Just being here with him in his arms, I knew that wherever he was would always be the only place I could call home. With Dimitri, there was no need for either of us to be the perfect fighter, as long as we were together. I would trust him and he would trust me and we would always, _always_ fight for each other.

Given what I knew of so many young dhampir mothers who never got to have a career and got carelessly labeled as ‘blood whore’, the countless stories of young guardians who’d died in their first encounters with Strigoi, or the few guardians I knew of who chose to leave guarding so that they could be with another dhampir, I couldn’t relent on my choice to wait to get married. I knew in my heart and my head that it was the smart thing to do. There was no rush. There was time to acclimate to life as an adult guardian first before I had to adjust to being responsible to and for someone else, too. I was not going to be one of those guardians who died young, so I had time to just be ‘me’ before becoming ‘Mrs. someone else’. And I had no doubt in my mind that Dimitri would be there waiting for me when the time was right and I was ready.

Still, I couldn’t say it out loud because I knew how he would take it, but he was the only one I wanted, the only one I loved. When that day came to become ‘Mrs. someone else’, I had no doubt that I would be Rose Belikova (or maybe I’d hyphenate). Dimitri was the only man for me. He was all I would ever want.

As we broke the kiss, I told him, “Comrade, it’s late. Let’s worry about tomorrow when it’s tomorrow and get some sleep now. I’ll still be here in the morning. Okay?”

“Okay, Roza,” Dimitri told me. I took his hand and led him back up the stairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, public opinion on Facebook won out yet again and I decided to do the Valentine’s one-shot. If you have strong opinions about what I’m writing (or not writing), then Facebook, comments/reviews, and direct messages are all places where you can go to voice that stuff. If you look out there, I put a preview for this chapter out on my Facebook page (page on profile - click on my name up there at the top of the page), too. I put previews for almost every chapter out there.  
> If you only want to read the rated-T stuff, stop here. Next chapter is going to be pretty M-rated towards the end and I feel like the first chapter could be a T-rated fluffy stand-alone. I’ll try to have part two up before Valentine’s Day (U.S. time) is over.  
> Progress on Playing Adult has been slow because of this story and because I’m still recovering from my pneumonia, but I haven’t forgotten about it and I sent chapter 25 to my beta readers. I may still post a preview of it on Facebook, for those who are interested. I’m also working a little on the next chapter of Hot for Teacher, too, so you can look forward to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richelle Mead owns rights to Rose, Dimitri, the royal Moroi Court, and all of the Vampire Academy world. I just wrote this storyline   
> There is some mature sexual content ahead  
> Special thanks to TheTrebledMom for beta-reading this story

Lissa’s last class of the day at Lehigh ended at three o’clock and we were both anxious to get back to Court. Lissa and Christian had been planning to spend the evening together on-site so that Dimitri and I could have the night off and Dimitri had asked me to be ready for our date together by five. Once Lissa and I were safely inside the wards, my shift was officially over. 

Little did Dimitri know, but Lissa had taken me out for a spa day and a trip to Frederick’s of Hollywood a few days ago. At the spa, I had been waxed from head to toe, given a special shimmering lotion that made my skin practically glow and a special conditioning treatment for my hair that would make it look and feel extra-soft and touchable, since I knew how much Dimitri loved my hair.

I got home, jumped in the shower, slathered on the lotion, and put on the lingerie we’d picked out at Frederick’s: a black lace bralette with little silk ribbons over the cups to untie them, a pair of matching sheer crotchless lace panties with garter straps attached, and a pair of black lace stockings. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had twenty minutes, then looked at myself in the mirror. I knew that I looked good and felt good, and I couldn’t wait for Dimitri to take it all in.

After applying my lip gloss, I went to get dressed. I hadn’t really taken the time to pick out anything special to wear, but I looked through my closet to see what I had. As much as I still had many, many bad feelings about Tasha, the woman could sure pick out a dress. I debated wearing the silky high-necked red dress that she had given me for Christmas my senior year at St. Vladimir’s. It still fit, although I had put on a cup size since then and it was a little tighter across the chest. I didn’t have much else, so it would have to do.

Just as I was resigning myself to wearing Tasha’s dress, the door buzzer rang. I threw on a bathrobe and went to answer the door. When I arrived no one was there, but there was a box waiting for me. I opened the box to see a note in Lissa’s neat handwriting on top:

**_I knew you wouldn’t have time to pick out a dress for tonight, so I took the liberty of picking one out for you. I hope you like it._ **

**_-Liss_ **

Underneath the note was a dress wrapped in tissue paper. As I unwrapped the tissue, I saw it. _This_ was _my dress_ , every bit as much as the dress I’d worn the night of Victor Dashkov’s lust charm. Lissa knew me and my style better than anyone else and she had picked out the perfect dress for me for tonight. The dress was a shimmery red satin covered in black lace with a daringly low sweetheart neckline and a short, full skirt that came just below mid-thigh. It was sexy, but covered my lingerie perfectly, and in a smooth fabric that Dimitri would love to touch.

Once I finished putting on the dress, I took some barrettes and fastened my hair up. As soon as the last barrette was in place and I had secured it, I heard Dimitri coming in the door and calling my name.

“I’ll be right there, Comrade,” I told him as I smoothed out the fabric on my dress.

When I walked in the room, Dimitri was standing by the door with his hair tied back and his duster unfastened, looking down at some mail in his hands. Underneath the duster, I could see that Dimitri had on a tailored suit that seemed to hug all of his muscles just the right way, undoubtedly something Lissa had helped him with. My Russian god looked utterly delectable. “Are you ready to go, Roza?” he asked me, still shuffling through the various bills and papers.

“I’m ready for _something_ ,” I told him, already feeling the passion and lust boiling up within me just looking at Dimitri.

Before Dimitri looked up at me, I could see a question in his face, but the question died on his lips as his eyes caught sight of me. 

“Roza …” he said, letting his heated gaze caress my entire body almost intimately in a way I could practically feel on my skin, “Never have you looked more beautiful.”

I moved to Dimitri’s side and his lips captured mine in an urgent kiss, his hands pulling my body tightly up against his. One of Dimitri’s hands began squeezing and pressing at my ass, clutching me to him, as the other pressed my spine between my shoulder blades, letting his fingers run along the bare skin there and tangle in the few loose hairs at the base of my neck. As the kiss became deeper, Dimitri’s tongue danced with my own and I moaned out loud. When I moaned, Dimitri’s hand slid down to the hem of my dress and began tugging it up, finding purchase on my stocking-covered thigh underneath. His fingertips radiated heat all along my leg, straight to my already-drenched core.

For a moment, the hand on my spine hovered over the top of my zipper, ready to undo the dress, but then Dimitri pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. I could see the conflict there. 

“We have a dinner reservation,” he told me, “If we don’t go, we’ll be late.”

I nodded, feeling some similar indecision about staying home instead of going out. “Shall we go?” I asked him.

Dimitri nodded and helped me with my coat, then we turned out the lights and headed to the restaurant.

\--=o0/&\0o=--

When we got to the restaurant, I was yet again surprised at just how well Dimitri knew me. During the time I’d dated Adrian years ago, he would often make elaborate dinner plans and I found myself frequently uninterested in the fancy and unpronounceable food he would pick out for us. Dimitri, however, had done just the opposite, making the simple into something unique. He had taken me to a local pizzeria and reserved the whole place, just for us. 

He knocked on the door and they let us in, the ‘open’ sign showing ‘carry out only’. When we walked into the dining room, a pair of large triple-pepperoni pizzas were just coming to the table. There on the only empty table in the dining room were our two plates. Lit candles covered nearly every inch of the rest of the room and soft music played.

Once we were seated, the waiter took our drink orders and Dimitri told me, “They will be making a couple of those pizza-sized chocolate chip cookies you love for dessert. We can take one of them with us, if you don’t want to eat it all here.”

“You did all this for me?” I asked him, as I stared in awe. I was so thankful for how well Dimitri knew me and how hard he had worked to make this special just for me.

“Yes, Roza,” he said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing my fingertips, “and there’s more after this.”

“More?” I asked him, trying and failing to arch just one eyebrow. I was still so envious of his ability to do that.

“You’ll see,” he told me, his eyes twinkling with some hidden secret.

\--=o0/&\0o=--

All throughout our pizzas, I kept trying to get Dimitri to tell me what was happening after dinner was over, but he kept an amazingly tight lip. I could tell I was going to have to really up my game more than I ever had before in order to get this out of him if I didn't want to wait him out. So far, although patience was never my strong suit, it seemed like I might just have to wait.

As the first cookie arrived and the waiter dished it out for us, Dimitri slid his chair over to my side of the table and I felt Dimitri’s hand on my knee. Instantly, heat coursed through me that had nothing to do with the spicy pepperoni I had just eaten or the warm chocolate chip cookie. 

We each began eating the cookie, Dimitri using his left hand so that he could keep his right in place on my leg.

I could feel Dimitri’s fingertips softly grazing my skin through the lace stockings, his fingers began tracing little circles as they moved slowly up my inner thigh. My pulse quickened and my breath hitched as his fingers got to the bare skin at the top of the stocking.

“Mmm, Roza,” Dimitri told me quietly, his voice deepening with lust, “Your skin feels like silk.”

Dimitri’s fingers played with the edge of my stocking as I finished the serving of cookie on my plate, but he left his mostly untouched. Once I finished my cookie, Dimitri began kissing and gently nipping at my neck. The feel of his warm, soft lips was enough to have me moaning again, even though we were in public. “Dimitri,” I panted, “I think we need to get out of here.”

Dimitri had the waiter box up the cookies to take with us and took my hand after we put our coats on, leading me back out to the car. My heart was racing in anticipation as I tried to keep from running in my haste to get somewhere that we could be alone. When we arrived at the car, Dimitri’s arms circled me again and he drew me in for a scorching kiss, pinning my body up against the passenger side door. As his hips pressed up against mine, I could feel his hardness against my stomach, promising me so much more.

I moaned as he pushed me back against the car, letting our tongues intertwine. Dimitri slid his hand along the back of my leg until he found my knee and pulled it up, letting my leg circle around his waist and causing his erection to line up with my center. 

Dimitri began kissing along my collarbone, letting his body rock slightly up against mine. I was panting and ready to just have him right there in the parking lot and it felt like he was, too, but then he stopped again, pulled back slightly, and pressed his forehead against mine. He breathed, “As much as I want to just take you right here, Roza, I have other plans.”

Dimitri backed away and I groaned. Then he told me, “Trust me. It will be worth it.” I nodded. “Let’s get in the car.”

As soon as I was buckled and the car started, Dimitri told me, “Close your eyes, Roza. I want this next part to be a surprise.”

I nodded and did as I was told. Then the car took off.

\--=o0/&\0o=--

After leading me into an elevator and along some carpet, I heard some clicking sounds and a beep, then Dimitri pulled me through a doorway and I heard the door handle click shut behind me.

“Roza,” he told me, his chest pressed up against my back his warm breath on my ear, “you can open your eyes now.”

As I opened my eyes and looked around, I was amazed. There was a very large, posh-looking hotel room in front of me with a whirlpool tub. A bottle of champagne and two flutes stood on the counter by the door. Huge picture windows showed a view of the city several floors below. Dimitri took off his duster, slid my coat off of my shoulders, and hung them both in the closet by the door of the room.

I stood there in a stunned silence. Everywhere I looked around the hotel room were these little red things. At first, I thought that they were rose petals, but Dimitri knew me better than to use something as cliché as roses, because it was too played out for Valentine’s Day or, for that matter, because of my name being Rose. I leaned down and picked one up and saw that they were tiny hearts that were cut out of red construction paper. From the shape and size of each of them, I could tell that these were individually cut out, one at a time. Dimitri must’ve spent hours cutting out hearts, if not days.

“Christian gave me the afternoon off and I came here to set up the room today before I came home. There are eight hundred eighty four hearts - one heart for every day since the day we first met,” he told me, “because each day, I gave a little piece of my heart to you. Even when I was a Strigoi, you found ways to capture my heart, Roza.” 

I looked around the room in awe. He’d counted and cut out each one. Each one. _Each one_ of almost nine hundred hearts. All these hearts, just for me, to tell me how much he loved me.

Dimitri was good at hiding his emotions, but I knew him too well. I heard the worry in his voice as he asked, “Can you say something? Do you like it, Roza?”

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Comrade, I love it. Just like I love you.”

As Dimitri leaned in to kiss me, his arms circled my waist. He pulled me in, but I felt like we just couldn’t get close enough. He lifted me up, positioning me so that I was sitting on the counter in front of him and my legs wrapped around him, holding him closer still. As the kiss deepened, I began to yearn to feel his skin on my own. Our mouths moved as one, devouring each other, as our hands began clutching and gripping wherever they could get purchase on the other person. 

I was astounded to hear two small, dull thuds as he kicked his shoes off while we kissed. Although I didn’t possess the capability to focus on anything else, Dimitri had been able to think of removing his shoes. It just made me realize that I would have to work harder to obtain his sole focus.

His lips moved across my jaw and down to my neck, allowing me to feel his silky hair tickling my cheek. A few strands had come loose from their tie and I couldn’t help but to pull his hair loose, craving to run my fingers through them. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently running my nails against his scalp as I clutched his head close to my neck. Dimitri lowered his mouth further and began kissing my collarbone and along my décolletage. Dimitri’s right hand slid up along my ribs, causing my nipples to harden in anticipation of his touch. His fingertips smoothing their way along my body were giving me goosebumps in anticipation. The soft whisper of his lips and the heat of his breath against the tops of my breasts made me want to push his head down lower, urging him on.

As Dimitri’s other hand began ascending my spine towards the zipper of my dress, the butterflies in my stomach began fluttering like crazy. It was amazing to me that it didn’t seem to matter if this was the fifth time or the five hundredth time we were together; knowing that Dimitri was about to take off my clothes was driving me crazy. 

I felt the softness of his hand on my skin, just above the zipper. It always surprised me how a man with such raw strength, with callouses on his fingers, managed to touch me so gently, like I was precious to him. As he began to tug the zipper down and the fabric of the dress began to loosen and fall away, I whimpered with need, pushing my hips into him, desperately trying to press my core against his hardness. The feeling didn’t disappoint when I felt Dimitri bucking his own hips against mine and the hot, rigid shaft in his pants pressed up against me.

I moaned as the wetness slid against his fabric-covered massive length. That was it. I began frantically trying to unfasten his tie and shirt, tugging so ruthlessly I was afraid I might rip the fabric. As the first buttons at the top of his shirt came undone, Dimitri pushed my dress down to my waist, revealing my lace bralette. He groaned as his fingertips met the soft lace and the ribbons holding the cups fastened closed.

I pulled up on the hem of his shirt and undid the last button as Dimitri finished untying one of the cups. His tongue swirled around my nipple as my hands began mapping out the ridges of his muscular chest. “Roza, I will never get tired of the feel of your skin on my lips,” he groaned out, “You taste as good as you look. Now, I just need to taste you everywhere.”

I pushed Dimitri’s shirt back off of his shoulders and then it became clear that we had both had enough of waiting. My hands found the buckle on Dimitri’s belt and quickly made work of the clasp, soon followed by the button on his pants. I couldn’t take it anymore; I had to have him now. I gently pushed against his abs so that I had enough space to unzip him and Dimitri stepped backwards, pulling me to my feet with him and then moving both of his hands to my hardened peaks, pinching and massaging. 

As I stood, my dress pooled on the floor at my feet. I pulled the zipper on Dimitri’s pants down as quickly as I could and the offending garment followed my dress down to the floor at our feet. My hands began running up and down Dimitri’s hardened length over his boxers, causing him to gasp out his excitement. Other than occasionally tossing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure, Dimitri and I both had our eyes glued to each other’s bodies. “Do you like what Lissa and I bought at the lingerie store last week?” I asked him.

His voice was deep and husky as he told me, “I see _nothing_ that I don’t like,” almost a distant echo of what I had asked him the first time he had seen me without a shirt on. 

Dimitri began to tug my panties down with one hand when I took his hand and placed it at my soaking wet center, telling him, “You don’t need to do that, you know.”

I panted as he thrust a finger inside me, twirling his thumb around my nub. I slid both my hands to the waist of his boxer briefs and all but ripped them off of him, causing them to land on the floor. Dimitri’s erection sprang forth instantly, showing me just how massive he really was. 

I purred and began to bend down, hoping to wrap my lips around him where he stood, but Dimitri stopped me, saying “Uh-uh-uh, not just yet, Roza,” and took my hand and led me to the bed. 

Dimitri pulled back the paper-heart-strewn blankets and laid down on one side of the bed, his head on the pillow, pulled slightly away from the wall, and then pointed at his face, saying simply, “Sit.”

I sat on the edge of the bed by Dimitri’s side and he said, “That’s not what I meant, Roza.”

I looked at him with a question in my eyes. Dimitri looked at me with an unflinching and heated gaze. “Ride my mouth.” I hesitated for a moment, never having had Dimitri order me like that before in bed, and he added, “Now.”

I straddled Dimitri’s face, positioned so that I was turned towards his body. As Dimitri’s warm tongue met my slit, it felt so good that I began to moan uncontrollably. Because we lived in an apartment building with other people and the walls weren’t sound-proofed, it wasn’t often that Dimitri was able to go down on me. I leaned forward and began to stroke his member, readying to lick, but he pulled back, grasping my wrist, and told me, “No! Get up and turn around.” I looked at him with the same questions again, but he just replied, “For right now, this is about you, Roza. Only about you.”

I sat, with my ass resting near Dimitri’s collarbone, straddling Dimitri’s mouth, facing the headboard of the bed. As Dimitri began to slowly lick the outside of my lower lips, the wetness began to pool between my thighs even more than it had before. I let out another deep moan. 

I looked down at his handsome face and Dimitri’s eyes flashed in a sinfully wicked grin. He reached a hand up and began to flick the pad of his thumb against my nipple and I found myself moaning harder. 

Dimitri’s tongue was circling closer and closer to my entrance with tiny but persistent little licks. As he came closer and closer to penetrating me with his tongue, I began almost holding my breath in anticipation. 

Finally, his tongue entered my slit, pushing in and out. I cried out at the sensation and Dimitri gave a contented chuckle like a kid in a candy store. The vibrations of his voice against my most intimate parts were so amazing that they nearly sent me over the edge right there and I cried out again.

A moment later, Dimitri’s other hand joined his tongue and he began to make a motion almost like he was trying to bore a hole directly into my very wet clit, using the pad of his middle finger. If I hadn’t been so wet, the force he was applying with his finger probably would’ve hurt, but as it was, I felt nothing but extreme pleasure.

As Dimitri’s finger and tongue furiously worked on my core, I found myself unable to keep my eyes open, tilting my head back in rapture. Just as my climax was about to hit, Dimitri moaned into my center, I couldn’t take any more and I toppled over the edge, nearly screaming out his name.

Before I could come down from my orgasm, Dimitri had lifted me up and pulled me off of the bed, positioning me so that I was bent over the edge of the whirlpool tub. 

“Mmm, Roza,” he said, running the palm of his hand along my ass cheek, “You have no idea how beautiful this view is to me.”

Dimitri stood behind me and pressed his erection up against my opening, rubbing the head up and down the length of my slit.

“You feel so wet,” he groaned, “I can’t wait to just,” Dimitri thrust all the way into me in one quick movement, causing me to cry out again, and then stilled himself inside me, “plunge into your tight heat. Mmm, Roza, you feel so good.”

Dimitri reached both hands around to my front and began cupping my breasts in his hands, pinching and twisting the hardened peaks.

“Roza,” he said, as he continued to tease my nipples, “do you think I can make you come again before I come?” 

I was mindless enough that I could only moan, so Dimitri pulled almost all of the way out of me and thrust back in. “Do you?” he asked.

I groaned as he thrust again, hitting me in just the right place inside.

Dimitri leaned close to my ear and gently licked at my earlobe, whispering, “Do you?”

“Ungh! Yes, Dimitri! Yes!” I cried out, as he began slowly backing up, running his tongue gently against the back of my neck along my spine there. 

He slammed into me again, even harder. “And do you want me to, Roza?” he asked, as he slowly pulled out and plunged in again.

“Huh?” I managed, not even sure what he was asking as I felt the full length of him moving all the way in and back out over and over again.

“Do you want me to make you come again, Roza?” Dimitri asked, “With my cock?”

Dimitri wasn’t one to talk dirty and he hardly ever did, but this time, it was heating me all over and making me crazed. He pumped in and out again and again, moving slowly. I could feel every inch of his manhood moving along the edge of my clit. I was in bliss.

“Roza,” he said, gripping my nipples tighter and pinching them hard, “Answer me. Do you want me to make you come with my cock?”

“Y-y-yes,” I finally managed.

“That's what I hoped you’d say,” he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he began a furious pace, still moving the full distance in and out of me, but much, much faster. I was helpless to do anything but whimper and pant, utterly unable to form words as he plunged into me.

“Roza,” he told me, “the moment I saw you, I wanted you. Every day, for every one of those hearts, I’ve thought of you. I’ve _craved_ you.” 

He paused his words and took several deep breaths as he pumped his length in and out of me. “This,” he said, “Being with you, kissing you, touching you, sliding inside you … this is my home. I love you, Roza, above all others. You have my heart, my soul, my body. All of it. For as long as I live.”

“Dimitri!” I cried, caught between the bliss of my body and the emotions of my heart as he confessed the depth of his love to me, “I love you.” I wanted to say more. I would’ve tried if I could’ve, but I was too close to form more coherent words.

Dimitri plunged in, harder and impossibly deeper than he had all night, pulling my body towards him to impale myself on his hardened length, and I instantly shattered around him. An instant later, he joined me in his own pleasure. He slowed, letting us both ride out the completion of our climaxes, and then stilled for a moment and turned my body to face him.

“Roza,” he told me, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead, “What would you like now? Anything at all, my love.”

Suddenly, my body felt exhausted. I looked at him sheepishly and said simply, “Sleep?”

Dimitri nodded and took my hand, leading me to the bed. We both laid down, I curled into his broad, muscular chest, we put our arms around each other, and then he pulled the covers over both of us.

“I’m sorry,” I sleepily mumbled into his chest, inhaling his clean scent as I reveled in the feel of his bare skin against mine, “We didn’t even get to use the tub. Or eat the rest of the cookies.”

Dimitri chuckled. “There’ll be time for that in the morning, Roza. I got us a late check-out.”

I nodded sleepily and started to drift off almost immediately. As my breathing started to turn even, I wondered if it was a dream as Dimitri told me in Russian that I somehow understood perfectly, “Only a little more than a month now, Roza, until you turn twenty. Soon, my love, I’ll ask you to be my wife.”

I nuzzled him a little closer, suddenly yearning for the day when I could call him mine forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually prefer to sort of let people get their own pictures in their minds of what the sights described in a story look like, but I was having trouble coming up with what would be a perfect “this is Rose’s dress” and did a Google search, so since I found a picture of what I would imagine her dress would look like (although hers would probably be shorter), it’s up on Facebook (page on profile).  
> P.S. Who else loves those giant hot chocolate chip cookies? Aren’t they delicious when they come out hot and fresh?


End file.
